bladeshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Net Strike
Originating from a war-torn Ireland, Shawn Flynn is the name of a vigilante a suit codenamed by both the Cybernation and Rogues as Net Strike. With the suit's purpose of long-term battles combined with Shawn's natural agility, Net Strike is one of many Bladeshifters to be classified as a Lightning Bruiser, an upgrade from the familiar Rounders. Wikia Owner: Subnauticatracer Attack: '''98/100 '''Defense: '''92/100 '''Speed: '''99/100 '''Energy: '''98/100 Suit Features * '''Voice Enhancer: Inspired by an Irish Youtuber long past in this era of war, Net Strike can cause his voice to become louder and more thunderous. At 4% Enhancement it becomes much more intimidating, almost akin to Venom's. At 25% it can knock over thugs and Crates. At 50% it emits a thunderous reverb and can move heavier objects. 85% is enough to cause wind to become pressurized and used as a weapon, and can also clash against energy-based projectiles. At it's maximum it causes an explosive, rather angry roar that knocks over all that oppose it, as well as causing energy beams or projectiles to be pushed back. The downside of it is Shawn's own voice becoming hoarse as the enhancer progressively becomes louder and stronger. * '''Nylon-Spiderweb Composite: '''A hybrid of 2 substances, taking Nylon's flexibility and Spider Webbing's strength, but amplified to human size, Net can form an adhesive strong enough to tear concrete off walls. They can also be used to tie up opponents, or web hard objects into maces and be used as weapons. It can also be weaved into a temporary shield, allowing Net some time to think. * '''Static Electricity Generator: '''Small producers of static electricity can be found on Net's hands. This gives him minor electrokinesis, allowing him to shut down electrically fragile components (Microtransistors, Motherboards, HUDs, LEDs, Targetting Systems) with minor effort. It can also be used to jam certain weaponry and allow Net to climb on surfaces, the static electricity causing the surface to magnetize just enough to hold a person. * '''Smart Metal Semi-Liquid Armor: '''Adaptive to suit current needs, Net's armor has Semi-Liquid Metal interwoven into the base of the suit that can crystalize or become more fluid in order to allow a better enduring ability or faster movements. In it's base form it's quite simple: A breathable, relatively thin mechanical suit that allows a mix of agility and defense. In it's completely hardened form, the suit has a dark blue sheen, and a vague skull pattern appears over the chest, as well as an overly complex shape similar to a Decepticon Symbol on it's back. In it's fully liquid state the suit has a carbon-fibre like appearance, and the spikes are reduced to small spines. It's also more skin-tight, so Shawn has a lot of people looking at his butt during his work. Personality Irish by nature and rather cocky, Shawn has a hard time fighting without making at least one quip to insult the enemy's pride. His favorites are usually puns, and often times his quips can actually give him combat advantages, such as making a person really, really angry. Category:Neutrals Category:Lightning Bruiser